1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for cleaning teeth, and in particular to a device for massaging and treating the gums between the teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The formation of plaque or calculus on the teeth can lead to serious problems. If not checked, plaque may cause inflammation of the gum tissues and swelling. This creates pockets of tissue above the bone. Dental calculus can form on the tooth in these pockets below the level of the tissue. Also, exudates form in the sulcular fluids, which create an oxygen free environment. Bacteria thrive on the absence of oxygen in the pockets. Bone loss may occur, and ultimately, if not checked, the tooth will lose its support and be lost.
Gum tissue of this type is normally treated by regular trips to a dentist's office where dental hygenists will remove the dental calculus around the teeth. If the pockets that are formed in the gums are sufficiently deep, a periodontist may reduce the depth of the pockets and level off the bone loss through surgery. Still, if the person is unable to keep the area between the teeth clean, inflammation will occur again.
Gum stimulators having solid rubber tips are available to massage the gum and clean between the teeth. Dental flossing is used. Also, a device which sprays a jet of water using an electrical pump is used.